


The Power To Overthrow

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Tormented [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2nd Time in This Universe, AU, Alpha!Leonard, Alpha!NoraAllen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Attack, Battle, Evil!Len, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Abuse, Modern-ish Kings, NO "Happily Ever After"!, Not a happy story!, Omega!Barry, Omega!HenryAllen, Physical Abuse, Post Rape, Pure evil, Rape, Revenge, Scheming, Sequel, Torture, Unconsentual, Violation, Violence, deprivation, not sweet, what else can I tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: The sequel to what should have remained a One-Shot...After King Leonard's violation of poor Barry, the "weak" Omega is determined to rise above his abuser and end things...permanently.How will he do this?Will he succeed?We won't know....Until the story is finished....





	1. Awakening The Vow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minny16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minny16/gifts).



Barry woke feeling broken and hollow. His entire body was sore but worse than that, he felt a connection to the Alpha who violated him. This was not how his life was supposed to go and this was certainly not how he was going to continue living it.

Pulling on all his inner strength, Barry rises up from the bedding and moves his body towards the edge of the bed but before he can swing a leg over it, the double doors of the bedroom open and three Beta women scurry in with their eyes on the floor.

"All hail the king's Omega!" they chirp in unison as they all curtsy.

Barry was not impressed. He didn't want to be that tyrant's anything.

The lack of greeting doesn't deter the women as they each move to their pre-decided spots to aid the Omega: one woman going to Barry's side while another goes to an armoire and the last enters the en suite bathroom.

"Your breakfast is ready to be eaten after your bath," the one at Barry's side murmurs to her hands clasped in front of herself.

"I'm not hungry," Barry tells them. He doesn't want anyone near him, so he adds, "You can all leave."

The one at Barry's side falls to her knees, head still bowed low. "I'm sorry, oh king's Omega. We are expressly instructed to aid you this morning by King Snart himself. Failure to do so can lead to harsh punishments."

 _"How can he punish me any more than he already has?"_  Barry angrily thinks but as he opens his mouth to yell at the woman, he notices her trembling. It's the shaking that makes him realize that it wasn't  _him_  who would be punished but  _them_ , the women.

Sighing, Barry decides that allowing the Betas to do their jobs wouldn't hurt him so he'd bear it as he already does his other burdens. "Fine."

"The bath is ready," the woman at the bathroom announces as she steps over with a robe. She offers it to Barry as she turns her head away.

"Thanks," the Omega mumbles as he reaches for the offering to put it on.

After he's covered, Barry allows the woman at his side to help him walk to the waiting bath. The warmth of the room was already beginning to relax Barry and a subtle scent of lavender was practically beconing him into the foamy water.

All three women bow to Barry at the bathroom door while one of them says, "We will tidy the room and set for your meal. If you need us, please call out at any time."

Then the door was closed almost all the way, the Betas leaving it open that smidge of a crack where you can't see through but it wasn't actually closed. Barry figures that was to make it easier for him to call out to them or for them to get into the room faster, so he lets it go in favor of getting into the water.

The bath was the first good thing to happen to Barry since he entered the castle. By the smell of it, essential oils were put into the perfectly tempered water. All of Barry's body was immersed so it could cleanse the filth of the Alpha off of his body. It isn't until he touches his neck that Barry is reminded of the garish mark the brute put on him. There were far too many mirrors in the bathroom, one located directly across from Barry, so he was unpleasantly able to see for himself  _the mark_. Thirty-two clear holes for every tooth of the Alpha, some larger holes than others. Inside and surrounding the bite was a collection of colors that made the bruise due to the force of the bite.

When Barry was a teenager and was beginning to seriously think about what sort of Alpha he wanted to Mate with, he had often imagined the types of bite marks they would leave. He had planned on discussing the location with his future Mate and requesting it be put at the collar area or top of his shoulder so it could be hidden for privacy's sake. It wasn't that he thought he would be ashamed to have a mark, that was merely a sign of possession and he wanted to be possessed by the Alpha he loved, but it was also something personal that they would share so Barry felt it better to have it in a more private area.

It didn't really matter now, though, because all that Barry wanted for his own future was stolen away and destroyed by a selfish figure-head that he would soon destroy.

Barry smiles and his features morph strangely in his reflection. Deciding to go against your country was one thing, your king another, and your Alpha a form of insanity.

 _"But,"_  Barry reasons,  _"He isn't my Alpha; he is my abuser. Anything I do to him is within my right."_

The current law of the land was that Omega's had the right to choose which Alpha they Mated with. This law wasn't upheld as well as in other kingdoms, sometimes completely ignored, but it was still there.

As he gets out of the bath and wraps himself with a new robe, Barry decides that he would remind the king of this important law.

Outside the bathroom, the three Beta women are waiting beside a small table set with several breakfast foods, their heads bowed and hands clasped in front of their bodies.

Barry takes a seat on the single chair placed by the table and eats as much as he can so he has the strength to go forward with his formulating plans.

"You have no required activities in the castle today, king's Omega," one of the Betas says as Barry eats.

"You can rest well in the king's chambers and call upon us for any needs you may have," another adds.

"If you don't require anything beforehand, we will return at lunch," the last finishes.

 _"Who teaches them to act this way?"_  Barry idly wonders as he looks at the women who don't even lift their heads.

When he's finished, Barry gets up from the chair and heads to the armoire to look over his clothing options. He's surprised to see nothing but robes inside. There were several styles of different colors and patterns, and even types of material, but every piece of clothing was a robe.

"Where are my clothes?" Barry asks the women before they can take away his food remnants.

"All of the king's Omega's clothes are readily available in front of you," the one who had been in the armoire before answers. In a slightly worried tone, she asks, "Are there none of your liking?"

"Where are my pants? Or a shirt?" He shoves a few things around to make sure before nearly shouting, "Or even underwear?"

"The style of clothing provided was chosen by the king for his Omega," the woman replies. The other two make their escape while their companion is left to answer all the questions by herself.

"Can I request for a pair of pants, a shirt and underwear?" Barry asks, while still maintaining a high volume instead of a shout.

The woman falls to her knees as the other Beta had before. "I beg mercy of the king's Omega! I am ordered to provide this type of clothing and no other."

 _"For crying out loud! He has his servants scared to death to go against him!"_  Barry's anger burns hot in his gut but it isn't for the woman pleading before him, it is for the monster who had made things this way.

"It's fine! Just...go with the other ladies and leave me alone!" the last of Barry's words break into a shout despite his wishes to control his anger.

The Beta bows low before scrambling to her feet and making her escape, closing the door with a soft 'click' behind herself.

 _"I'll make due."_ Barry decides as he reaches for the smallest of the robes. He uses it to make what his mind unhelpfully calls an "adult diaper" to hide his private area then he grabs the largest, though least cumbersome, robe to cover his body.

With himself as dressed as possible, Barry then takes off all the ties for the other robes and attaches them at the ends to make a long rope. He fastens the "rope" to the balcony safety rail then tosses it over before using it to climb down.

The robe-rope doesn't make it all the way to the ground but it gets Barry to an edge that leads to another edge and another, until he can finally touch the ground.

 _"Forgot shoes_." Is the last thing Barry thinks before he's surrounded by guards.

"The king's Omega is outside unattended," that tallest of the guards proclaims. "Inform the king at once!"

The smallest of the group takes off running while the rest remain to watch Barry with stern expressions.

"I belong to the king, so let me pass!" Barry orders them even as holds back a gag for saying he belonged to the tyrant.

"As the king's Omega you need to remain in the castle to grow his heir and bear our future king," the tallest guard returns. He clearly had a connection with the king and they were of like-minds.

King Leonard Snart strides into the group with a smirk of victory that confuses Barry.

"If you wanted to go for a walk, all you had to do was ask, Barry," King Leonard remarks with an air of superiority. Wrapping an arm around the shoulders of the Omega, he whispers, "You are most likely with child. What if you harm my son?"

"Haven't you had enough ruining me?" Barry bites back.

It is a regrettable remark. The king's face darkens as his smile falls to a look of contempt.

"It's obvious to me now that you were brought up improperly. There are things about Omega's that even an Omega doesn't know about. What a shame that I'll have to teach you even the simplest of things."

King Leonard grabs Barry by the back of his neck and drags him all the way back to his bedchambers.

Once there, the Alpha strips Barry of his makeshift underwear before dragging him, and a chair, to sit facing a long mirror. He plops himself onto the chair before dragging Barry along to sit on the edge in front of him. Barry doesn't have time to wonder why he wasn't forced onto the Alpha's lap because King Leonard no sooner has him sitting before he's wrapping his legs over the Omega's thighs and forcing his legs wide open in an exposing manner.

"I think I understand the problem," King Leonard remarks as he pulls the robe open to show off Barry's private area in the mirror before them. "This thing-" he says, taking Barry's length in his hand roughly, "-is making you think you are more than you are."

"Don't touch that!" Barry struggles to move the Alpha's hands off but his opponent adjusts himself in such a way that his upper arms are pinned to his sides, restricting his weaker motions.

"You are mine," King Leonard growls. "I can do whatever I want with you!"

The Alpha rubs and squeezes the Omega's length roughly in an attempt to get him hard.

"St-Stop! P-P-" Barry chokes on his words. Was he really going to beg this monster again?

"Omega's shouldn't even have these," King Leonard grumbles as he continues mercilessly. "They only give them idiotic ideas about manliness that they don't possess. Omegas are for breeding, that is  _all_."

"N-No! No we're not!" Barry throws his head back, hoping to hit some part of the Alpha, but he only taps the other's shoulder and accidentally exposes his neck.

"Mine!" King Leonard shouts before nipping at the bite mark. He moves his hand faster as he tries to get the Omega's length to respond. "What should I do with this, huh?" He latches onto Barry's earlobe as he growls, "Should I chop it off?"

"No! Please!" Barry cries out. So much had been taken away from him already, did the monster really need more?

"You can't even get hard!" the Alpha scolds. "What use is it? Any hole in your body could urinate!"

"I need it! Just stop! Please! Please stop!" Barry sobs. His face was already wet before he realized he was crying.

King Leonard doesn't stop so the Barry forces himself to try and think of something, anything, that could get him aroused. He starts thinking of his past, his family, those he left behind but it all morphs into his current nightmare. Then the thoughts of earlier come back. Overthrowing the king, seeing his body in a bloody heap at his feet. A begging scoundrel in ruins before becoming a headless corpse.

Barry comes with thoughts of King Leonard's death. It was the darkest moment he had ever had.

"It looks like it still functions," King Leonard states unhappily. He wipes his hands on Barry's robe as he sighs. "It doesn't make you the man that an Alpha is."

The Alpha unwraps his legs from the Omega then grips him by the chin tightly, forcing him to look straight so that they lock eyes in their reflection in the mirror.

Barry is a wreck, his body flushed red and cum all over himself. His face is shining wet with tears that trail all the way to his collar bone. Staring at the monster holding him was somewhat of a relief to seeing himself in such a miserable state.

"You are mine," King Leonard reminds Barry. "You do as I say. You stay in my castle. You are not a man but an Omega. There is nothing good about you but your body I use to produce my children."

The Alpha turns his head and licks one side of the Omega's face then he shoves him forward to allow himself room to get off the chair.

King Leonard leaves the room with the tiny decency of closing the door behind himself, leaving Barry sprawled out in the agony of humiliation on the floor in private.

 _"I will kill you."_  Barry vows with tightened fists.

The first plan had failed miserably but that wasn't going to stop Barry. One way, and soon, he was going to see a crack through the Alpha's armor and ram his revenge through it right to his enemy's heart!

 

\--- - ---

　

Barry has himself scrubbed clean and re-dressed in a new makeshift robe outfit before he's disturbed for lunch. The three Betas from before are replaced with three entirely new women, though they are still Betas.

"Will there always be different sets of maids?" Barry asks them as they set up the meal at the table from before.

One of the women stops to turn a bowed head to the Omega. "The three from before are imprisoned for improperly handling the king's Omega."

"What?" Barry spits out before he can think.

The woman bows her body forward because her head can't go down any further. "We will not fail you, oh king's Omega. Any and all needs that you have are our live's mission to fulfill."

"You don't need to be so dedicated," Barry tells her. It was insane how the king and his brute squad were able to manipulate these poor Beta women. Did they really think that  _this_  was what their life was all about?

"Our Alpha King Snart is the means for our lives and gives us purpose," the women answer in unison.

Barry runs to the bathroom to throw up.

 _What_ had that monster done to these women? Knowing first hand of the king's "handiwork", there was nothing in Barry's mind that was beyond Snart's powers and evil. Truly, the kingdom was doomed for destruction if King Leonard Snart the Vile remained in power.

Overthrowing him was going to be a service to the people.

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am very well aware that this was a bad idea. I'm sorry for that, so please suffer quietly.


	2. One Step Forward, One Step Back

A few days pass with Barry lying low and behaving like a "good little Omega". He allowed the Betas to care for him and wore the idiotic robes. King Leonard was busy planning another war and trying to hunt down his latest enemy, so he didn't even sleep in the bedroom most nights. The lack of Alpha was a small blessing that Barry enjoyed.

Then, mid-afternoon, right as Barry is about to eat his lunch, there is a loud commotion from the main hall.

"We have him!" someone calls out happily and others cheer to the point of shaking the very walls of the castle.

Curious, Barry leaves the bedroom with the three Betas and hurries down the halls until he reaches the balcony area that looks down into the place where all the noise is coming from.

King Rip Hunter, haggard looking and with his hands cuffed behind his back, is being forced to kneel in the middle of the room while the king's guards congratulate themselves and talk all at once.

When King Leonard enters the room, all go silent as the Alpha Kings stare each other down.

"I would compliment your bravery for thinking you could hide in my own kingdom," King Leonard starts, then he bends forward to mock, "But it actually shows your greater stupidity."

The guards laugh as their king straightens to loom over their enemy.

"Go ahead and strut your peacock feathers, you child!" King Rip replies. "The world will fall to ruin if you gain any more power! I'm only sad that I won't see the day when you fall!"

Angered, King Leonard pulls his sidearm and aims it at the other Alpha.

"WAIT!" Barry shouts, startling everyone and even causing King Leonard to stop and turn around to look up at him. He swallows down his fear for what his action might cause before continuing, "Are you really going to fall for that?"

A few turn their attention to King Leonard as the others remain focused on the Omega. No one knows what to do.

King Leonard points at Barry with his gun-free hand, "Know your place!"

"If my king wants to let the enemy have his way, then I'll be quiet!" Barry returns. He heads for the stairs, already determined to see this through, and he doesn't stop until he is standing right next to the Alpha. He points to the enemy king. "Do you think he wants a quick death? Of course he does! Any captured man would want to die before he could regret his decisions! Anger is an easy thing to manipulate. Just make the other Alpha mad enough and you can be blissfully gone from this world."

Several of the guards murmur to themselves as they wait for their king's response.

King Leonard smiles at Barry. "Have you thought up a better option, little Omega?"

Barry inwardly cringes but fakes a smile as he opens up his hand to the Alpha. "If you give me a knife, I can make him suffer much longer with less work."

"Oh?" King Leonard holsters his weapon before pulling out the dagger hidden in his boot. "Is this good enough?"

The blade is about the length of a hand and smoothly sharpened on both sides. It catches the light and tempts Barry into shoving the entire weapon right into its owner's stomach....But Barry resists. He had learned from his first mistake. Now was not the right time.

"It's simple," Barry tells the men as he steps towards King Rip. "Simply stab a man in the right area..." He looks the Alpha over carefully before charging forward with the blade, making sure to hide his stabbing motion with his body. The blade goes into the chest at the perfect angle then comes out, leaving blood to seep through the hole. "Then return him to his country as he slowly bleeds to death."

Barry wipes the blood off the blade with King Rip's shirt, then he turns around and offers it back to King Leonard. "By the time his people see him again, he will already have regretted leaving their side."

King Leonard smiles as he takes back his weapon and returns it to its hidden sheath.

"Tie a prisoner to the steering-wheal of a Jeep and toss this fallen king into the trunk then send them back!" King Leonard Snart orders his men. "Let's see if they have the strength to fight back during the next battle!"

The men cheer in agreement then two of them grab hold of the bleeding King Rip and drag him away to follow the order.

King Leonard wraps an arm around Barry's waist and guides him to the war room.

"GET OUT!" he bellows to the captain and general inside. The two run to follow the order and soon the Alpha is alone with the Omega.

"I'm proud of you," King Leonard compliments as he opens up Barry's clothes and places him on top of the war table. "You're finally thinking properly."

"When it comes to death, what is there to think of?" Barry replies, wishing a thousand deaths on the man before him.

The Alpha removes his lower clothing down to below his buttocks and then slides the Omega forward to tilt his hole into position. He shoves himself in without a word and begins to pump inside his Mate with enough force to shake the entire table.

 _"I didn't want to get him horny..."_  Barry despairs as he's violated once more. He just wanted to lull the brute into a false sense of trust. He wanted the other to think that he had finally resigned himself to his situation.

Nothing was further from the truth.

Barry was going to  _end_  King Leonard Snart.

Since Barry wasn't in heat, King Leonard was able to climax without having to knot. It was a small relief for the Omega who didn't even want to participate, let alone draw it out.

"I've been neglecting you," King Leonard remarks as he pants out the after affects. He kisses the bite mark. "I'll try to bed you more often."

"Be careful of the child," Barry blurts out.

The Alpha looks at the Omega curiously as he pulls up his clothes.

"Too much physical intercourse could dislodge the eggs, causing a miscarriage," Barry lies through his teeth. "Best to keep it to once in a while until after the birth."

"Thanks for reminding me how delicate Omegas are," King Leonard says with a heavy tone of sarcasm. He rolls his eyes before turning away to leave the Omega on the table; he doesn't bother to close the door when he walks out.

Barry slips off the table and covers himself up, hissing at the new sore spot. As long as King Leonard was as dumb as he was violent, then everything would be fine.

 

\--- - --- - --- - ---


	3. The Agony of Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Watch Out! This Chapter is Especially Evil!**

The day after King Rip is dispatched to return to his kingdom, another loud burst of noise rings throughout the castle. This time, the sound is from a single individual and a female at that. Barry immediately recognizes the voice and, once more, runs for the balcony, an insane smile on his face.

"Where is my son?!" Nora Allen bellows at her loudest volume as she stares down the king's captain of the guard. Her Alpha scent was filling the room and her presence was like a match to it, overwhelming anyone who was nearby.

"How dare you enter the king's castle without permission?" the captain returns, though there is less strength his words than the woman's. He had witnessed the female Alpha take down half a dozen guards already and he wasn't particularly interested in being her next combatant.

"When my Omega son is forced away from his Alpha mother then I have  _every_ right to tear you apart and let the vultures peck on your fleshy remains!" Nora Allen vents to the other Alpha who visibly shrinks in front of her.

Barry cannot stop himself from smiling. He was so proud of his mother, so touched by her love and concern for him, that tears were welling up in the corner of his eyes.

"I see our visitor today is for you," King Leonard's unwanted voice murmurs behind Barry, startling the Omega and causing him to spin around to face the Alpha. The king's tone was light but his expression is dark, a visible promise of unwanted things to come.

"What Omega wouldn't be happy to see their mother?" Barry says as he tries to stomp down on his happiness. If he was going to fulfill his greatest wish then he had to be more careful with showing his emotions; a very difficult task for him if he was honest with himself.

"An Omega happily situated with their Mated Alpha would hold contempt for a meddling mother," King Leonard replies, his expression getting more worrisome. "Assuming mine even hung around long enough to disappoint me, even I know they are unwanted once you're Mated."

 _"Abandonment issues on top of everything else. It figures. At least he didn't kill his mother..."_  Barry sighs to show an uncaring mood. "Omegas are not Alphas; you know this all too well, my king. We are made differently."

King Leonard's right arm darts forward to grab Barry by the throat. "Do not speak to me in a belittling manner, Barry. Unless you need another lesson in where you belong?"

"I'm...sorry..." Barry literally chokes out as his stomach churns in disgust. His throat is held for a few seconds longer before it's finally released so he can breathe again.

"Enough stalling!" Nora Allan shouts at the captain as she shoves at his chest. "Get the king! I demand to know what's going on from someone competent!"

"I am here!" King Leonard booms at the top of the balcony. The female Alpha looks up and smiles as she sees her son at the king's side. "What do you want?"

"My king, there seems to be a mistake," Nora Allen replies. "My son was taken away a few days ago and the only answers I got were that he was last seen with you."

"We are Mated," the king booms again as he drapes an arm around the Omega's shoulders. "Satisfied?"

Nora Allen's smile falls as her brow furrows. She looks curiously at her son as she asks with disbelief, "Did you consent to our king?"

The king's violent behavior was so well-known in the kingdom that no one thought any Omega would willingly Mate with him. Barry was beyond happy to know his mother knew him well enough to see that this was all a forced arrangement. Even though he was not born from her body, he still had a close connection with her that was as unbreakable as it was indescribable.

"It doesn't matter what an Omega chooses when it comes to their Alpha king's needs," King Leonard answers the woman. He makes a 'shoo-ing' motion with the fingers resting on Barry's shoulder. "Go away now. You have your answer."

Nora Allen runs at the captain and steals his sword, drawing it straight from the man's sheath as he stares at her in shock. The female Alpha steps back to plant her feet in a fighting pose as she points the blade at her king.

"I challenge you and demand my son's release!"

 _"No! No-No-No-No-No!"_  Barry fears for his mother as he feels the king's fingers dig into his shoulder.

"You dare challenge your  _king_?" King Leonard retorts icily as he glares down at the woman.

The guards surrounding the room step forward and draw their weapons against the woman, swords and guns alike ready for the kill.

"Is our Alpha king really going to have his men fight for his Omega?" Nora Allen mocks with a smile. She lowers the blade to press the tip against the floor and lean against it as if it were a cane. "I suppose power can be bought with others' strength."

"Lower your weapons," King Leonard orders before he lets Barry go to make his way down the stairs.

Barry grips the balcony tightly with both hands as he watches his worst enemy step up to face his most beloved person.

"You have the gall to oppose me,  _woman_?" King Leonard spits. The king had an obvious hierarchy in his head. He was king of all creation, male alphas were under him, female Alphas under them, Betas were servants and all Omegas were for breeding.

"I do not fear cowards who claim things they have no right to even touch," Nora Allen spits back, her Alpha presence stifling the room.

King Leonard drops his guard to fully release his own Alpha scent to fight against the female's. The invisible battle alone was formidable. Several of guardsmen are forced to step back, their heads lowered in respect to the greater powers facing each other.

After several moments of the Alphas just staring each other down, Nora Allen is the first to speak, "How do you want to battle?"

"Since you already have a sword," the king answers, extending a hand so that a guard can place a sword in it, "Then we might as well use that."

"Rules?" Nora Allen clarifies as she steps back in preparation.

"First to die loses," King Leonard answers with a smirk.

The female puts the blade in front of her face, "No interruptions?"

The king mimics the pose, "No interruptions."

"Good," Nora smiles. Then she charges forward with a battle cry that shakes Barry to the bone.

King Leonard parries the opening attack with an upward swipe and counters with a stab to his opponent's side.

Nora side-steps the stab and swings out a slice at the king's arm, catching the very edge of the cloth and causing a tiny tear as her opponent moves away from her.

King Leonard's anger boils hotter as he hears the rip. He quick steps forward, slamming attacks away with his blade as he forces his opponent backwards and into a support pole.

Nora forces herself to move faster to counter the king's sudden speed but accidentally allows herself to hit her back against a wall. Inwardly cursing herself, she ducks while slicing in another direction to get away.

King Leonard sees through the maneuver and pretends to be fooled while secretly kicking out a leg to trip the woman.

Nora stumbles over the foot even as she tries to avoid it but she doesn't fall all the way.

King Leonard slices at the woman's back as she stumbles, smiling as she cries out in pain.

Watching from above them, Barry's knuckles go white as he clings to the balcony, his heart in his throat keeping his inward cries silent as he watches the battle.

"I. AM. KING!" King Leonard shouts as loud as he can. His voice is oppressive and painful to everyone's ears. He points his weapon to his enemy. "Bow and beg for forgiveness and I  _may_  think of pardoning you."

"Quitting already?" Nora Allen pants as she readies herself for another round. "I thought you seemed a bit sloppy."

The king's anger reaches new levels as he attacks with vigor, his sword cutting the air with speed that is difficult to follow.

Nora manages to either parry or dodge each attack but she is unable to counter. She can feel the sweat pouring from her as her body weakens. This madman of a king they had was as powerful as the rumors portrayed him. But that made all the  _other_  rumors about him just as horrible if they were also true. She couldn't allow her only son to stay in the Alpha's clutches. Death was more desirable than that.

A slip of King Leonard's foot on the floor gives Nora the opening she needed to finally get an upper hand. She turns the tables with her own quick work with the sword, forcing the male Alpha back with swipes that nearly take his head while definitely cutting up his clothes.

"Nora!" a new voice interrupts, startling the female enough to make her miss and nearly get cut down.

Barry lifts his head to see his father, Henry Allen, stare at the battling pair with large, scared eyes.

"What are you doing battling the king?" the Omega male asks with concern. His arms were loosely being held by two guards, but it was enough to keep him from rushing towards his Alpha.

"I told you to stay home!" Nora Allen barks at her Omega in frustration. She is forced to run back to get away from the king so she isn't left open for a brutal attack because of the distraction.

The captain of the guard speaks up to explain, "I thought it would be best if your Omega was here to see you in your last moments."

"This is vile trick!" Nora accuses as she pants for breath. Would they harm her Omega in order to stop her from fighting? Was the king not only brutal but a dirty fighter as well?

"The battlefield is filled with tricks and ploys," King Leonard defends his captain as he too pants for air. "The reason you fight is to win. In order to win, you must be willing to do anything."

"This isn't the battlefield, this is a challenge!" Nora counters.

"They're the same," King Leonard smirks.

Nora worriedly looks to Henry who looks back with absolute fear. The gentle doctor was confident in any medical situation but was jumpy around violence. Even small children fighting over toys would make him feel uneasy. It was one of the things Nora found endearing in her Omega and attracted her to him in the first place, but it was now her Achille's heel.

"Let's take a moment to think this through," King Leonard says as he lowers his sword. Nora Allen subconsciously mimics the action and the king takes advantage of that by suddenly running at her and slicing her in the left leg.

Crying out against the new pain, Nora wildly swings against her opponent, hoping to get any part of him to bleed. Her blows are countered and she fights back as best she can with a limp slowing her down.

The handicap is enough to give King Leonard the upper hand and he ducks down to slide his leg against his opponent's feet, sending her to the ground with a crash.

Nora holds tight to her blade and moves it in front of herself to prevent the king from cutting her in the neck, supporting it with her second hand against the thick part of the blade so it doesn't cut.

"Wa-Wai-Wait!" Barry stutters as he tries to run to the stairs. Two guards block his path, so he goes back to the balcony as he desperately comes up with a way to stop the king. "Wait!"

"Do you have any last words for your Omega?" King Leonard mockingly asks the female Alpha as he starts to press harder against their blades to move his towards her neck.

"Don't fear...this coward..." Nora Allen replies, showing no fear but plenty of hatred for the man hovering over her.

"Stop!" Barry screams as he climbs over the balcony. He holds onto the railing with one hand as his father looks up at him.

"Barry, don't jump!" Henry pleads and his words cause the fighting pair to turn their heads and look up at the young Omega.

"If you kill her, I will jump and kill myself as well as your heir!" Barry threatens with absolute sincerity. No matter how much he wanted revenge for what the vile beast did to him, watching him kill his mother would be too much to bear. He would rather die.

"Get him down from there!" King Leonard orders his men.

"If they touch me, I'll jump!" Barry threatens, pretending to let go. The guards lift their hands, making no movement to stop him as they look amongst themselves for someone to come up with a solution.

Letting out a loud, frustrated growl, King Leonard pushes off Nora's blade and straightens as he steps away from her.

"Get down right now!" the king orders as he points the blade at Barry.

"I will get down after they leave here safe and sound!" Barry returns, keeping half of his focus on those below him and the other half on those behind him. If anyone got a hold of him, his threat would be nullified. He had to make sure no one got too close.

"You are such a useless Omega!" King Leonard shouts. "I will engrave a proper lesson into your idiotic head if you don't do what I say right now!"

"You're wasting your breath!" Barry tells him. "Those are my parents! Even my Alpha couldn't stop me from caring for them! I need them alive! Let them leave the castle right now or I will die right in front of you, taking the child within me to the same grave!"

In all honesty, Barry wasn't entirely sure he was pregnant. There had been cases of Omegas in Mating induced heat that didn't get pregnant. They were rare cases but they did happen. The king didn't know of this, though, and was convinced that a small dictator was already growing inside of Barry.

Shouting, King Leonard throws his blade towards the far wall. The blade sinks deeply into the wood, the hilt shaking with the residual force of the throw.

"Get them out of here now!" King Leonard screams at his men without looking back at the couple.

The guards are quick to get the female Alpha off the floor and usher her, and her Omega, out of the room and beyond the sight of the king.

King Leonard storms his way towards the steps, his chest heaving with pent up and rising anger. Barry remains frozen in place, his single hand still holding him from certain death.

When the King Leonard reaches Barry's side, he grabs him by the wrist of the hand holding the balcony and he allows the him to drop towards the floor even more, causing the Omega to cry out in surprise as he thinks for a second he really will die.

Just as quickly as he nearly drops him, King Leonard jerks Barry towards himself, pulling him over the balcony and into the "safety" of his chest.

"You-" King Leonard growls only the one word before dragging Barry back towards their bedchambers. He slams the doors closed behind himself before tossing the Omega to the floor.

"Time and time again- TIME AND TIME AGAIN, BARRY!" the Alpha roars. He points a finger at the Omega, "You have disappointed me!"

 _"Good_. _"_  Barry resists the smile of defiance as he cautiously watches the Alpha looming over him.

"You. Are. Mine!" King Leonard reminds him. "Why is that so hard for you to understand? Why can't you be a proper Omega and  _do as you were designed to do_?"

"I can't stand by and allow you to cheat your way into killing my parents!" Barry defends himself. He gets a backhanded slap for it.

"Kings do not cheat!" the Alpha corrects. "In war, in battle, in fights, anything regarding an opposing force, all means are viable!"

"Then I am allowed to threaten you as well!" Barry counters.

The second slap has Barry's ears ringing.

"You are an Omega! You are not fit to oppose an Alpha in any way!" King Leonard tells Barry as he crouches down to grip him by the back of his hair and stretches out the Omega's neck as far as it will go.

"My Alpha mother was fighting you," Barry defies the Alpha with every breath. "I was a weapon for  _her_."

"You. Are-"

"You haven't earned me," Barry bites out over the Alpha's claim.

King Leonard throws Barry's head away with a shout as he rises to his full height again. The Alpha sheds his clothes in a hurry as he looks down to the now worried Omega.

"I don't need to earn an Omega," King Leonard spits as he tears away the robes hiding the other's skin. "I only need to  _claim you_."

Instead turning Barry to get at his hole, King Leonard pushes the Omega onto his back and kneels on the man's arms.

"Clearly, I need to make sure I do so in  _every way possible_ ," the Alpha sneers as he looks down at the helpless Omega.

"Wha-Ack! Gah!" Barry's mouth is forced open by King Leonard's hands and the Alpha lowers his length into the Omega's mouth.

The position is awkward, but King Leonard manages to pump his length all the way to the back of Barry's throat while holding the Omega's body down and his mouth open.

Barry wishes he had killed himself after all. His gag-reflex is stirred every time the tip of the Alpha's length pushes forward, causing him to puke and swallow with every thrust. Some of the vomit manages to make it to his mouth and spill out the corners of his mouth as he chokes on it.

"Swallow!" King Leonard orders as he continues to move. "Swallow all of it!"

 _"What?"_  Barry manages to think while trying not to drown in his own drool and vomit. An especially hard thrust sends a new liquid into the mix and the Omega starts coughing against it when it goes down the wrong tube.

"Drink it!" King Leonard orders as he pulls out to clamp the Omega's mouth closed. "That seed is already inside you! Think of it as nourishment!"

Barry pukes in his mouth but since it is being held tightly closed, he forces it back down. It is the most wretched thing to taste and it burns his entire throat.

"Good," King Leonard pats Barry on the cheek harshly then he jumps to his feet. "Next!"

The Alpha steps away for a few moments and returns with a fist full of robe ties. He grabs hold of the Omega once more and drags him to the balcony.

"You like the throw yourself out there for everyone to see?" King Leonard asks as he ties one of the robe ties to the balcony. "Then I will oblige you."

King Leonard forces Barry to the outer side of the balcony before securing his wrists and ankles to it with the robe ties. It leaves the Omega completely exposed to the world and its elements while making it impossible for him to either jump down or move to safety.

After double checking the ties, King Leonard steps away once more, this time returning with a large, black marker. The Alpha tosses the top away without a care then writes the word "KING'S" in large letters across the Omega's chest.

"You must be so proud to see that your Alpha king noticed your clever little trick and wants to show everyone in the kingdom who looks up at the castle that you belong to him," King Leonard coos in a put-upon sweet voice as he tosses the marker as well.

"If I die, the child dies too," Barry mumbles weakly.

"Didn't you want to die a few minutes ago?" the king replies.

"Don't you want an heir?" the Omega almost cries,  _almost_.

"I did. I do. And I  _will_ have one." King Leonard puts a hand to Barry's cheek and turns his face towards him. "So if you die, I'll just claim another Omega. You're not special, Barry. You were just the first Omega to catch my eye, that's all." He sighs in the other man's face, his breath disgusting his prey. "So I hope you take this time to think over where you rank in this world. Because if I have to come up with another lesson, I doubt you'll survive it."

King Leonard shoves Barry's face away then walks inside, leaving the Omega alone and vulnerable.

Barry tries to wriggle out of the robe bindings but they are too tight and give no room for escape. Still, he twists and turns and tries for hours...to no avail.

　

The sun sets and rises.

　

Barry is forced to urinate out in the open and towards who knows what. He can hear the guards below him laughing and making a mockery of him and the fact that there's nothing he can do about it makes it  _that much_  worse.

Hunger sets in next as the afternoon sun bakes his skin. It was early summer. Though the season was milder than usual, this particular day was unnaturally hotter than the others.

Birds fly towards him, pecking at his parts in curiosity even as he shoos them away as quietly as he can so he doesn't get any more attention than he already has.

There are a few blissful moments where he passes out from exhaustion but they are always interrupted by something horrible.

When the sun sets the second time, the doors leading to the balcony open and three sets of footsteps come up behind Barry.

"We are here to cleanse you, king's Omega," three new female voices chirp in unison.

 _"He changed them again? Will he always blame someone else when things go wrong?"_  Barry doesn't have the strength to worry about the Beta women from before. He can barely manage to use the women as a crutch to get to the bathroom and ease himself into the awaiting bath.

Paradise was the hour spent in the warm, scented water. Comfort was the thick soup he drank afterwards. Serenity was the hours of sleep he had the second his head rested against the soft pillow.

Barry dreamed of all the ways to castrate a man that night and all the victims had the same face of the beast.

 

\--- - --- - ---


	4. Inspection...

Barry spends the next two days in bed. The only time he moves significantly is to use the bathroom. When he eats, he can only stomach some soup and crackers before pushing the rest away and demanding to be left alone. The Beta women do their best to serve the Omega but he cannot bear to even think of them until he has had time to rest.

　

On the third day, King Leonard arrives in the bedchamber right after breakfast and he brings a male Beta doctor with him.

"Check on my Omega and the health of my heir," the Alpha orders.

"Yes, my king," the doctor bows low before approaching Barry.

"It seems you have finally calmed from your wild ways," King Leonard smiles as the physician goes through his steps.

"Going against you was a bad decision," Barry replies with the lack luster he had for the words. They were all fake but still stung to say.

"An Omega should never go against their Alpha!" King Leonard laughs. "It doesn't make any sense to think otherwise!"

The Beta doctor is through checking Barry's vitals and is moving his hands towards his stomach when the Omega stops him by grabbing his wrist as tightly as he can manage.

"Don't touch me," he hisses protectively. Even though he didn't want to think about it, during his two days in bed, Barry realized he was indeed carrying the monster's child.

"I merely want to check for distortions," the doctor explains as he allows his wrist to be held.

"The child is fine," Barry assures him.

"Your intelligence has already been shown to be very small," King Leonard remarks. "Let the doctor do as he wishes. If something is done to my heir, he knows what will happen to him."

Barry, still holding to the Beta's wrist, lifts his eyes to the Alpha. "What would you care should he harm our child? Didn't you say you would make another?"

"Yes, but why should I when you appear to have finally come to your senses?" the Alpha replies. Narrowing his eyes, he asks with suspicion in his tone, "Are you merely playing a game with me, Omega?"

 _"Make or break time."_  Barry lets the doctor's hand go as he lowers his eyes to the Alpha.

"Good boy," King Leonard mocks as the doctor resumes his task. "As long as you obey, you will be pampered here."

 _"As long as you live, I will wish for your death."_  Barry thinks for support as he closes his eyes while his body is touched all over by a stranger.

The Beta doctor is quick with his examination, though, and he soon stands to step away from the Omega and report to the king.

"All signs show that your heir is perfectly fine, my king," the doctor says with his head as low as the Alpha's waist. "In a few weeks, I will be able to use an ultrasound to have a better look at the child's development."

"Children take so long make," King Leonard huffs. He pats the doctor harshly on the back, sending the man to all fours on the floor. "Make sure my Omega is kept in the best health! Should the child die, you will die!"

"Yes, my king," the doctor replies as the Alpha leaves the room.

Barry waits until the monster's footsteps no longer echo and the doctor is back on his feet before calling to him, "Doctor?"

The Beta turns worried eyes to the Omega.

"Are you a doctor for the castle? Or did the king snatch you from the streets as well?" Barry asks.

"I usually work in the barracks, patching up the Beta soldiers after training or battles. There is another doctor who mends the Alphas," the doctor answers.

"Where did you learn how to be a doctor? I mean, where did you train?" Barry asks next.

The simple, conversational questions pique the Beta's interest and he steps closer to the Omega to stand at the end of the bed.

"I trained at the kingdom's hospital, of course. That's the best place to learn," he answers.

"Did you ever train with Doctor Allen?" Barry asks, hoping his parents were safe and had escaped from the king's clutches.

"Yes!" the Beta smiles happily. "He was the nicest teacher I ever had. And he was very knowledgeable too!" He laughs at a memory before adding, "To think an Omega could ever get to such a high position as the title of the kingdom's most prestigious physician... Though," the laughter dies away to something solemn, "the king would never recognize him as such. He doesn't see Omegas in any other light but one."

Barry knows all-too-well what 'light' the king sees Omegas in. The only thankful thing the kingdom had was that their king didn't care who the citizens chose as their head of staff or who worked where. He only cared about what happened in his own castle and on the battlefield. The most destruction that King Leonard did upon his people was forcing all able-bodied male Betas and Alphas to be in his army and steal away any Omega he deemed worthy for his heir.

"Dr. Allen is my father," Barry tells the Beta who is visibly surprised upon hearing the news.

"Is that why he came here with his wife a few days ago?" the Beta asks and Barry nods in reply. "The rumors were true then..."

"Rumors?" the Omega prompts.

"The rumors of what happened," the Beta explains. His eyes shine in pity as his shoulders lower. "I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"See what?" Barry asks, suddenly afraid for his parents. "Did something happen to them?"

Had the king sent his men to kill them after he sent them away?

"They were banished from the kingdom forever," the Beta answers. "Anyone in the kingdom who helps them will either be banished as well or thrown into prison."

 _"At least they are safe."_  Barry smiles in thanks. As much as he wanted his parents to be close by, he'd rather them be alive.

The Beta turns to go, feeling as though he should since the conversation had soured.

"What's your name?" Barry asks to the man's back.

"Julian," the Beta answers as he heads for the door anyway. At the doorway, he turns sad eyes to the Omega, "Please take care of yourself, king's Omega."

Barry really hated to be called that. He couldn't wait to remove that title from his life for good.

　

\--- - --- - ---


	5. Offering Oneself for Others

 

The next morning, while the Beta women are laying out Barry's food, he casually asks them, "What happened to the other women who served me?"

The trio exchange glances of worry but don't say anything.

"I'm not going to cause any trouble," Barry adds kindly. He knew what had happened to the first set of women. He was wondering if the pattern continued or if the first set was released yet. "I'm genuinely worried about them. If they are in trouble, maybe I can ask the king to be lenient with them."

That makes the trio pause and look at each other again. After a short, silent conversation between themselves, the women turn to the Omega and fall on their knees.

"Oh, king's Omega! They are all imprisoned for failing to serve you properly! A maid's job is to look after the king's Omega and see that he is not acting or going to places that could harm him and the great heir." They all say together while taking turns to speak.

"But it wasn't their fault I did what I did. Their job should be to care for me, not control me," Barry muses aloud.

"The king's Omega is wise and kind," the women chime at the same time.

"Is the dungeon or prison far from here?" Barry asks next.

"The king's personal dungeon is at the bottom-most part of the castle," one of the Beta's answers.

"The main prison is behind the barracks of the training grounds for the army," another adds.

"All castle servants, personal enemies, or special prisoners are kept in the king's dungeon. That is where the maids are," the last finishes.

All three raise their eyes to plead with Barry, "Oh, please, king's Omega! Beg mercy of the king and release them from the dungeon!"

Barry smiles in pity to these poor women. To work for a brute that will toss you inside a dungeon for the smallest mistake, even if it wasn't your own, was a miserable state to be in.

"I will speak with him the next time I see him," Barry promises, though he knows it will be of no use. "In the mean time, can we go see them?"

"No!" all three refuse at once.

"I thought as much," the Omega sighs. He would have to go through the brute to execute his next plan. "Then can any of you send a message to the king for me that I wish to see him? Or should I go to him myself?"

"It would be best if the king's Omega when to the mighty king of his own power," one of the maids answers.

"The king has his own servants and they would be offended if we stepped foot into their territory of service," another adds.

"The hierarchy of those working in the castle is as strict as that which rules it," the last answers.

"Fine," Barry decides. "After breakfast, I will go see him."

"Thank you, king's Omega!" the Betas chime with hopeful smiles.

　

Barry bathes and dresses in the largest robe without making his 'diaper' thing. Steadying himself with a deep breath, he ventures out of the bedchamber and heads to the war room to find the king.

King Leonard is indeed in the room, but so are all of his generals and a few other high ranking military men. All of which turn to the now frightened Omega who feels far too exposed to be standing in front of them.

"Your Omega is here," one of the generals says. Barry recognized him as Hunter Zolomon. Last year, there was a rumor that he had stolen a female Omega named Caitlin from another part of the kingdom and forced her to become his Mate. Most people assumed it was all hero talk from the soldiers but now Barry knew it had to be true.

"I see that, Hunter," King Leonard sneers to his general. He turns to Barry, "What do you need, Omega?"

With great effort, Barry forces himself to lower his body to the ground to bow before the king as respectfully as possible.

"I am here to submit to my Alpha in front of all those who serve him," he says out of his mouth without any feeling in his body.

Several of the military heads mumble in surprise though Barry clearly catches one saying, "What an obedient Omega."

A chair scratches against the floor before footsteps tread towards Barry to stop at his head.

"Rise up, Omega," King Leonard's voice says in pride. "Your Alpha is pleased. I will reward you later."

As he stands, Barry trembles slightly in fear for what 'reward' the beast thinks he would want but as he rises to his full height he manages to hide the shakes with a polite smile.

"If my Alpha has no need of me right now, then I will return to my place," the Omega says as he turns to go.

A strong hand on his bicep stops Barry and he is forcefully turned around and met with harsh lips. The kiss is brutal, almost as if they were fighting to claim a new country that is Barry's mouth. Barry tries to move with the kiss as best he can but is left surviving it instead.

King Leonard pulls away, smiling and satisfied as he watches his Omega catch his breath.

"You are mine," the Alpha proclaims.

"Yes," Barry says clearly and he inwardly gives himself an applause for the show.

"Go," King Leonard turns the Omega around and gives him a harsh slap on the butt to move him forward. "Wait for me to finish here."

"Yes, my Alpha," Barry mumbles, ignoring the sting of the slap. He steps as quickly as he can without showing that he is trying to run away. As soon as he makes it back to the bedchambers, he runs at full speed to the bathroom to throw up.

The feeling of what he just did disgusted him beyond description. He wanted to scrub himself raw and drink bleach in a vain attempt to cleanse himself from the evil he felt crawling over his skin.

Barry cleans himself up and brushes his teeth to hide the vomit smell. He then lies in bed and tries to catch a nap as he awaits what will be another round of torture with the beast.

\- - - -　

King Leonard enters the bedchambers a few hours later to find Barry asleep on the bed. Smiling at his prey, he strips himself of his clothes as he makes his way to the bed. Once nude, he pulls back the blankets covering the Omega and he pulls away the loosely knotted tie so that the robe falls open to show the skin of the other man. His length twitches in anticipation as he slides his first leg onto the bed and positions his Mate for plunder.

Barry feels a cool draft and he frowns as he tries to reach for the blankets to cover himself, half wondering how they got off his body. Cool fingers on his legs spike his heart into overdrive but he forces his eyes to open slowly to see the beast hovering over him with hunger in his eyes.

The Alpha sees the Omega open his eyes and he smiles wide with teeth.

"Time for your reward," King Leonard says huskily as he slowly enters the other's hole.

There is no preparation, no natural lubricant from heat, so the pain of the entry is different from the other times. Barry whines from the pain as he fists the blankets, wondering why Alphas weren't taught how to do this properly or if the beast just didn't care.

"You finally came to your sense," King Leonard congratulates as he moves his lips to Barry's neck to kiss the bite mark he left there. "You've fully submitted. You're fully mine."

"Y-You-Ack!" Barry tightens his hold on the blanket as the thrusts become faster and harder. Through the pain, he forces out, "Yours."

"Yes, yes, yes- Mine!" King Leonard gets more excited upon hearing the admittance. As much as he was willing to force the Omega to obey, having one submit to him was just as exciting. It was the same thrill of winning a battle. He had become victorious!

Barry wants to scream until he dies. His entire body is being wracked with pain from the bottom up and there is nothing he can do about it.

No heat means no knot, so the Alpha finishes with a quicker ending. It still isn't fast enough for Barry. The Omega feels hollow inside as the beast pulls out of him after finishing.

"My heir," King Leonard kisses Barry's stomach then he lies beside him to wrap an arm around his waist and hold him against his chest. "My Omega."

 _"If only I had fashioned a weapon."_  Barry wishes but he knows it would be a futile attempt. All the work he had put into his future victory would have been thrown away as the powerful Alpha stopped him or survived. He had to remain strong. He had to take over the situation and finally overthrow the beast breathing down his neck behind him.

 

\--- - --- - ---

 


	6. Rewarded with Misery & a Confrontation

 

The next morning, Barry wakes to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. He remains in place as he comes slowly to his senses, some more unpleasant than others. The familiar pain of his bodily abuse is enough to drain him of energy, so he conserves it by remaining in place until the beast himself walks out of the bathroom.

King Leonard comes out with just a towel around his waist, his arms raised to dry his hair with a second towel. The Alpha's fit physic is clearly displayed for his Omega's eyes. Toned muscles, a lean waist and plenty of battle scars, a body that would normally cause an Omega to go gaga over if they hadn't been forced by the man's true form. King Leonard smiles when he locks eyes with Barry and even winks at the Omega.

"Did you sleep well, Barry?" he asks as if they were actually in a relationship.

"I had a nightmare," Barry answers truthfully. He twists the facts as he elaborates, "The Beta women who served me before were begging for me to plead with you for help."

The Alpha huffs a breath, unaffected by the thought of others suffering.

"So?"

"So, I would like to do just that." Barry maneuvers in bed so that his upper torso is exposed, the blankets and sheets just reaching his lower waist to hide his private area. He lowers his head and raises his eyes as he asks as pleasantly as possible, "Please, my Alpha, may I at least check on them?"

The behavior stuns King Leonard so much he stops moving completely. He stands as a human statue as his eyes widen at the Omega's seductive pose and pleading eyes.

Realizing his state, the Alpha snaps himself out of the daze as he whips the towel off his head while asking, "Why?"

"It was my fault they were punished," Barry explains carefully. "I was disobedient and didn't listen to my Alpha. As an Omega, I should be reminded by seeing what happens to those around me when I disobey."

Barry lowers his head to his chest to hide his utter disgust for the charade.

The silence ticks on uncomfortably for several moments before King Leonard speaks again. "I suppose you're right on that. Perhaps seeing what you cause will remind you to know your place."

"Thank you, Alpha," Barry smiles secretly as his head remains in place bowed low to his chest.

Footsteps bring King Leonard to the side of the bed and he reaches out to lift Barry's head to look him in the eyes once more.

"You've grown so much, Barry," the Alpha says softly. Far too softly for the beast he really is. "I hope you can stop yourself from being such a foolish Omega in the future." He leans forward to put their faces a mere breath away. "Your Alpha should be your life."

King Leonard claims Barry's mouth once more as if to solidify his pompous words. Barry takes it all with strength and holds himself together even as the Alpha's tongue reaches into his mouth.

A knock on the door stops King Leonard from progressing the moment and Barry can breathe once more as the Alpha turns from him to call out, "Who's there?"

"It's General Hunter, my king!" Zolomon's voice calls out. "I have news of Alpha Rip's country! I think they are ready to surrender!"

"That is good news indeed!" King Leonard calls back happily. He turns back to Barry to pat him on the head. "All thanks to your idea of discouraging them with their dead king, Barry. Good job."

Barry lies back down to hold back the vomitous feeling of being treated as a pet by the beast.

King Leonard quickly dresses into a clean set of clothes that were laid out on a couch before leaving the bedchambers to speak with Zolomon. Shortly after he's gone, the three Beta maids rush in with small, happy smiles.

"The king has granted us permission to guide you to the dungeons," they chirp in unison.

"I'll shower first," Barry tells them. He had to get the outer filth off at the very least.

 

\- - - -

 

After cleaning himself up as best he could and dressing in two robes plus the 'diaper' thing and some slippers, Barry follows the Betas to the dungeon. They go through several corridors and down many flights of steps. The bright lights of day slowly disappear as wood walls turn to stone. The more they walk, the more dark and sinister the castle becomes.

As they descend, modern technology is replace with medieval. Save for barely adequate light bulbs, the lower level of the castle is a separate being.  

Eventually, they reach the first of four bar covered doorways, each having a set of guards to keep them locked and secure. The fourth secure door opens to a large room filled with cells to the left side and torture devices on the right. It reeks of blood and misery. Barry gags and a maid is quick to bring him a bucket to empty his stomach into.

"What is the king's Omega doing in a place like this?" a guard inside the main room asks as he approaches.

"The king has seen fit that his Omega should see the Beta maids who failed to serve him properly," one of the current Beta maids answers while the other two support the Omega.

"Omegas are too weak to be in places like this," the guard sneers. "Even for the king's Omega, such people can't stomach some things that they see."

"I have witnessed my father perform open heart surgery," Barry speaks up strongly as he stands to his full height. The guard was no taller than him so there was no intimidation on either side.

"Did you puke out your guts then as well?" the guard asks with a smirk.

Barry tilts his head with with a smirk of his own. "Do you think you can afford to go against the king by talking to his Omega like this?"

The arrogance of the guard vanishes at the mention of the king.

"Only a fool would go against the great and mighty King Leonard," he replies.

"Then why are you still in my way?" Barry prods, sounding annoyed. "Just take me to the women before I go back to the king and inform him that he has fools working in his dungeon!"

The order comes out with a bit of a bark, which surprises Barry as much as it unnerves the guard.

"This way, king's Omega," the guard bows slightly before turning around to lead the way.

They go to the far-most part of the dungeon to a wooden door fitted into the wall.

"This is where the minor offenders are put," the guard explains as he unlocks the door. "Their trial is never determined. They might stay here forever, they might be pulled out to serve again, they might be killed on the spot."

The guard speaks so calmly about the lives of other people that Barry wants to slap him with all his might. He holds back, however, in order to remain in his role and get to his objective.

The room inside is dark, the floor littered with straw and buckets filled with unknown liquids; by the smell, one can guess what they held and it was not a pleasant thought. There are no windows inside the stone room, the only illumination being two square panels of light that are activated by the guard outside the room. It is barely enough for Barry's eyes to make out the shapes of the people held inside.

Barry had only expected to see the Beta women who were imprisoned because of his desire to break free. He didn't expect to see a room practically filled with women in horrible states of filth and poor health.

 _"The beast has truly destroyed his kingdom by ruining his own people."_  Barry curses the so called king as he looks at the poor women.

"The king's Omega!" the familiar voice of one of the first Beta trio calls out and all of the women inside the room fall to their knees.

"All hail the king's Omega!" they chant, shaking Barry's very chore.

"I wish to be left alone with the women to properly learn my lesson," Barry tells the guards who led him.

"And leave you unprotected?" the head guard huffs.

Barry smirks as horribly as he can, "How can Beta women possibly harm the king's Omega?"

The guards look among themselves as they consider it.

"We will guard him!" the current trio pipe up as they stand nearby the Omega.

"Fine," the head guard allows. "But I'm leaving the door open."

"Please do," Barry nods as he turns from the leaving guards to address the poor looking women.

When he thinks that they are relatively alone, Barry quietly says to the women, "How can a king let his subjects be treated in this way?"

"It is our fault," one of them answers.

"In what way?" Barry counters. "What did you do?"

"It is what we didn't do," another answers.

"I did not get the king's food to his servants fast enough," one answers.

"I did not stop the king's Omega from acting foolishly," one of the women from the second Beta trio says.

"I fell asleep after washing all of the dishes throughout the night instead of going back to my chambers," another adds.

Each woman states a reason for being put in the dungeon and none of them are reason enough to live in such a horrible state.

"You are all being ridiculously silly!" Barry hisses at them. They raise their heads in confusion. "You are human beings! You deserve basic decency! Making a minor mistake should get you scolded, not locked up! Not being able to stop someone from doing something should not be something you are held accountable for! Especially when it is a grown adult! This is too much! Too much!"

Barry checks the doorway to make sure he is not being listened to before continuing with the women as quietly as he can, "I intend to have you all freed. Not just from this dungeon but from the vile king himself."

"No, king's Omega!" they cry out. "Please!"

"Yes!" He hisses back at them as he also motion them to quiet down. "I don't know what brainwashing you all went through, but this is not how you should be treated. A person deserves a fair trial and a fair punishment for what they might have done wrong. Nothing you have said today is bad enough to be locked away like criminals."

"It's true!" the youngest looking of all the girls pipes up. When the others look at her, she swallows visibly before continuing, "The king is too harsh. If the king's Omega has a way to stop him from being too cruel, then we should allow him to do it."

"You will die," another women points out, sounding a bit too happy for the possibility. She looked haggard and her dress was torn all over.

"I would rather die for what is right than live a life of luxury doing what is wrong," Barry tells them.

Most of the Beta women look at the Omega in awe. They had never heard anyone get so passionate about others inside the castle. All they knew was the training they had been given since they were young girls. The thought of being freed from the dark unknown was a fantasy for them. Adding to that the possibility of working without fear of being tossed back into misery was impossible to think of.

"Alright!" The head guard steps back into the room and all the women lower their heads again. "Enough learning. Time to get back to the king, Omega."

"Of course," Barry nods as he heads for the door. He stops in the threshold for one final look at the poor women's state. It was a means of further encouragement and a reason to push on with his plans.

Barry leaves the dungeon more disgusted than ever but with an inner fire he didn't have before.

 

\- - - -

 

After returning to his room, Barry asks to be left alone by the Beta maids and they happily comply. His heart is pounding while his mind tries to run several scenarios through his head that might help his cause in destroying his vile, 'kingly' captor.

Nightfall begins to change the colors of the sky outside the bedroom windows, time having flown by unbeknownst to Barry, when there is a knock at the door. The Omega's stomach churns in disgust at the possibility that it was the King, but a light hope in his chest willed it to be the Beta women returning with his dinner.

The door swings open before Barry can ponder replying to the knock and General Hunter Zolomon, the King's right-hand man, enters with confident strides and an arrogant air. The Alpha pours out his scent as if to silently declare himself the most powerful being in the room. The doors are pulled closed behind the General as he clasps his hands behind his back while examining the Omega with distaste.

"General," Barry decides to greet politely while remaining in his seat. Why the man was there was beyond him and, frankly, he didn't care but insulting the King's man wasn't going to help him so he decided to 'play it safe'.

"I know what you are doing, little worm," General Hunter grimaces at the insulting name, as if disgusted in having to call Barry anything at all.

 _Is this man insane? He must be. He is one of Snart's favorite men._  Barry fakes the tiniest of smiles as he shrugs lightly while saying, "I don't know what you're talking about, General."

"You," the Alpha takes the final steps to put him directly in front of the Omega, "are attempting to trick the King into assuming that you have been tamed." The smile that forms on Hunter's face makes Barry's skin crawl in a vast array of emotions. "You will not fool me, little worm," he finishes lowly.

"Where is our noble king, oh great General?" Barry returns with barely kept in anger. "Have you perhaps dispatched him in your own manipulating ways in order to see me in private?"

Zolomon's hand reaches out to grab Barry by his upper arms, forcing the Omega to his feet so they can be closer to eye-level. "My King will rule this earth and a mere incubators like yourself are blessed enough to exist in his presence."

The grip of the Alpha is painful but not so much that Barry thinks it would bruise. Was it intentionally too weak to leave a mark? Barry wasn't sure what he had done to spark the mistrust but he was more than happy to use it against the other man.

"Are you no longer happy with your own Omega, General?" he returns with a bit of a sneer. "Do you think your great king would be happy to know that you are playing with what is his?"

"You and Caitlin must be related," Zolomon narrows his eyes in anger but he also smiles in arrogance. "She too, just like all Omegas, had to be taught how to behave. Omegas are far too stupid to know what is so obvious." The Alpha pulls Barry closer, his hot breath covering the Omega's face with the garlic after-smells of whatever his last meal was. "Omegas are nothing more than play things for their superior Alphas."

After his last words are said, the General steps back while letting Barry go with a shove forceful enough to put the Omega off balance and send him to the floor instead of back into his chair.

Zolomon strides back to the door but pauses to add one final dubious comment over his shoulder, "If you continue to pretend, then I will council the king on 'methods' to correct you."

The Alpha walks out and the Betas hurry in with trays of food in their arms and worried expressions on their faces.

"Are you alright, oh King's Omega?" one asks as she places her tray down.

"Were you too shocked at the General's presence?" another quips as she sets the table.

"Perhaps you wish to rest for a while before eating?" the last suggests.

"I'm fine," Barry gives the women a tight smirk before taking his place at the table so he can eat. "I just had an.....'interesting' chat with the General. I think he actually helped me with something that's be on my mind."

The Beta women look among each other in confusion while the Omega digs into his food, a new plan already beginning to form in his head.

 

\--- - --- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
